<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Melon by Nrem511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423517">A Good Melon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511'>Nrem511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron themed stories [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Feel-good, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Interviews, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Love, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Cancer, Prosthesis, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shiro (Voltron) Loses His Arm, Short &amp; Sweet, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sheith-freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Shiro describe how they first met for a Valentine's article in a magazine. We see how through a series of tiny mishaps and an almost disastrous date they still managed to fall in love.<br/>Inspired by the film "When Harry Met Sally" and the couples who talk about meeting their partners.</p><p>Thank you for reading and Happy Valentine's Day<br/>xoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>Come and say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/nrem511"><b>twitter</b></a><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron themed stories [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Melon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tiny TW for past mention of illness (cancer) and Shiro losing his arm.</p><p>I wanted to keep this story light-hearted and approach Shiro's disability with humor and compassion, without making it angsty.</p><p>The scene Shiro refers to that also relates to the title of this story is this clip: https://youtu.be/EMkkQXYOI50</p><p>If you are familiar with the characters from my other works you might recognize the name of the reporter as a sneaky Easter Egg.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Shiro, this looks interesting: ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Journalist seeking couples for Valentine’s article’.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Keith looked up from his laptop and grinned at his boyfriend with a glint in his eye. “What do you think Takashi? Shall I drop them an email, ask what kind of article it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro shook his head. “God no, what if it’s some weirdo just trying to get people to talk about their sex lives?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith laughed, he loved how </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensible</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shiro could be, but it wouldn’t stop him from contacting the reporter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops, I may have just pressed ‘send’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, no!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m only making enquiries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro rolled his eyes. Keith was definitely the more adventurous of the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💘💘💘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Two weeks later)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you talked me into this. So much for ‘only making enquiries’.” Shiro glanced nervously at Keith before following him into the meeting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah there you are. Welcome, I’m Peter Wilson. I know we’ve talked on the phone, but it’s nice to finally meet in person.” The friendly reporter stuck his hand out. Keith shook it with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Pete, well you know who I am and this is my boyfriend Takashi.” Keith stood aside while the two men greeted one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, please call me Shiro, everybody does. It’s short for Shirogane...my surname...oh, sorry I’m babbling...</span>
  <em>
    <span>nerves</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know how it is.” Shiro stumbled over his words as he continuously shook the reporter’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you can let go of him now.” Keith hinted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, there’s nothing to be nervous about. We want you to feel at ease during our conversation. If you would like to sit over here, I hope we’ve made it comfortable enough.” The reporter led them to a big grey couch by a picture window overlooking the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’ll be fine, thanks.” Keith replied while gently squeezing Shiro’s arm beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, eh thanks,” the big guy mumbled, echoing his boyfriend’s reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay great. I’ll just sort some refreshments and then we can get started.” Peter Wilson disappeared out of the room, leaving Keith and Shiro peering out of the large window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s some view. Just think, we were once strangers walking about down there.” Shiro said pensively. He looked sideways at Keith. “You don’t realise just how big a place is until you see it from above. Seems almost impossible that two people could connect the way we did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the stars must have aligned just right for our paths to cross.” Keith leaned against his big boyfriend and sighed. “I’m so glad I found you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay guys, my assistant Matt has organized some cold drinks and snacks. If you would like coffee or anything else please let us know. Like I said before, we just want you guys to feel comfortable.” The reporter sat in the chair across and opened his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll record the interview as we talk. You are more than welcome to a copy once we’ve finished, but of course the edited version will feature in our big Valentine’s special. If at any time you don’t feel comfortable please tell me so we can pause the recording and take a break. We’re interviewing twelve couples in total, from all walks of life, hopefully giving a varied perspective on modern romance in a big city like this one. Please don’t see this as something formal, we would like you to talk as if we’d just met as new friends. Take your time and if you’re happy to proceed we can get started.” Peter Wilson placed his laptop on a low table and set up a digital microphone on a small stand, facing towards the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would like to start by introducing yourselves we can test the volume and take things from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok...eh, hello my name’s Keith Kogane, I’m twenty-seven and I recently enrolled on a graphic design course while working part time as a software developer. I live together with my boyfriend Shiro and our dog Cosmo who we adopted from an animal rescue center when he was just six weeks old.” Keith sat upright as he spoke, making Shiro chuckle under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks like a little boy talking in class...so cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...ehm, I’m Shiro, that’s short for Takashi Shirogane. I’m thirty-two and I work with a non-profit organisation that helps kids from low-income families who need prosthetics and mobility aids. When I’m not working I like to go for walks in the park with Cosmo and Keith.” Shiro blushed ten shades of crimson as he spoke. “Was that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith loved seeing him so flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh look at him, he’s so adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Shiro that was great. Okay you guys, we’re all set.” Peter Wilson smiled as they began the official interview.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PW: “So, Keith and Shiro, why don’t you tell me how you guys first met? I’ll let you talk and maybe ask an occasional question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “The first time we met was at the health clinic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “I’d just come out of a meeting with my specialist and physiotherapist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Yeah...and I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span> the physiotherapist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “I remember him, nice guy, warm hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shot him a look, mouthing the word ‘really?’ Shiro laughed shyly, pointing at the microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “So, yeah, I accidentally bumped into Takashi in the waiting room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “You spilled your drink on me. Luckily it wasn’t hot, but I still got soaked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “I’d bought it at the coffee place on the corner because the vending machine stuff tasted like crap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “He offered to pay for my dry cleaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “You said ‘no’ and tried to blame yourself, said you had </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot of stuff on your mind.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “Well I had just found out my arm wasn’t going to get better and would probably need amputating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gave him a soft look. “That must have been so difficult sweetheart. I hate that you had to deal with that alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “Ah, but I didn’t stay alone for very long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
  <span>💌~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a weird way Shiro had felt glad of the distraction on that fateful afternoon three years ago. His whole world had just imploded, leaving him in a daze as he walked out of the specialist’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did he know that the very next person he bumped into would become the love of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the force of their collision and the feeling of tepid liquid seeping through his shirt, but it took him a few moments to register the handsome young man with shoulder-length dark hair and striking violet eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah man, I am so sorry, please let me get you a towel or something. I can’t believe I didn’t see you.” The young man picked up the cup and asked at the desk for some paper towels to clean up the coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine, really. If anything I was the one not paying attention, got a lot of stuff on my mind...oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You know what I mean...total daydreamer ...duh!” Shiro heard his own apologetic voice, far too shrill and loud, making him cringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up Takashi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, at least let me pay for your dry cleaning bill,” the attractive stranger offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s really no need, but thank you, that’s very considerate of you,” Shiro felt touched by the young man’s gesture. Not wanting his emotions to take over, he made his excuses and hurriedly walked out of the clinic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he reached his car the tears flowed down his face, mixing with the damp coffee on the front of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His life would never be the same again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💘💘💘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith: “The second time we met was a few months later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: </span>
  <span>“At the grocery store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “You dropped a carton of milk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “It split…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Made a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “I was so clumsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “No, you were getting used to your new arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “This is true. They’d fitted me with a temporary prosthetic, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “He had trouble mastering the grip…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “It wasn’t great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “You looked like a lost puppy, one of those big floppy mountain dogs, all sad eyes with a very high cuddle factor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “I remember you got the store assistant and offered to help me. I thought you were kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Hm, well I thought you were hot. I’d dumped the physio guy a few weeks before and I remembered you from the clinic. Not everyday you meet a guy with pecs like yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “I had my clothes on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Yeah, but a wet shirt can be very revealing haha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “You’re so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked across at the reporter and said with a smirk, “My boyfriend has no shame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
  <span>💌~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back, Shiro hated his first prosthesis. It felt all wrong, clunky and unmanageable. Paired with the shame of feeling somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>less </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a man, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>faulty</span>
  </em>
  <span> person, his future at that point felt bleaker than ever. The clinic had offered him therapy to help him deal with the psychological effects of losing his arm, but Shiro felt unable to open up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood in near-silence as the handsome young man took hold of his basket of groceries and placed them away from the spillage. Shiro appreciated his kindness, but it made him feel even more embarrassed about his predicament. He felt useless and even worse, in the presence of someone so attractive, Shiro felt hideous.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s just pitying me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The big guy mistook the helpful young man’s attention as a form of goodwill.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The charity of strangers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I can manage now. I’ve taken up enough of your time.” Shiro felt too exposed. He noticed people staring and it made him far too self-conscious. He just wanted to pay for his groceries and get the hell out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in the big guy’s tone must have resonated with the younger man as he nodded and backed off, picking his own bag of goods up off the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I best get home. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your day...</span>
  <em>
    <span>eh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what’s your name? I’m Keith by the way.” The young man’s smile gave Shiro a knot in his stomach and lump in his throat. His question took the big guy by surprise, rendering him speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...eh, what...oh,” he stammered, incapable of uttering a coherent sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. For all you know I could be a murderer,” Keith said matter of factly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro felt his face ignite.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He may not be a murderer, but I’m definitely dying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gave him a little wink and started walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
  <span>...my name,” he blurted out slightly too loud, catching the attention of a few nosey customers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Well, it was nice to meet you again Shiro. Maybe next time you’ll let me buy you a coffee, just as long as neither of us spills it.” Keith laughed as he walked away with a little wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a good ten minutes before the penny dropped amid the chaos in Shiro’s brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just ask me on a date?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t even have his number.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💘💘💘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “The third time we met…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “I saw you across the street.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “Yeah, you called over ...and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “You dropped your coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “No, it was a milkshake, but yeah I tipped it all over myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PW: “You guys sure had some bad luck with beverages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Haha, yeah our food and drink disasters didn’t end there believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “I think by that stage I had my second prosthetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “That arm didn’t suit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “No, too technical, it kept malfunctioning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Your shirt got soaked...</span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “...and you walked eight blocks just to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Damn right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They glanced at each other and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “I think that’s when I knew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
  <span>💌~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keith had already let the big guy slip through his fingers once at the grocery store, he wasn’t going to chance it a second time. He’d purposely ventured into the same neighborhood a few times since, just in case he saw him. Sometimes fate needed a little help connecting the dots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he caught sight of Shiro’s distinctive hairstyle with its unruly white streaked bangs, his heart skipped ten beats. Without even thinking he shouted his name, immediately regretting it when he saw the drink tumble from Shiro’s prosthetic hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit, not again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dashing across the road to meet him, Keith saw the grin on the big guy’s face and felt instantly relieved. He’d got the impression Shiro felt a bit embarrassed the last time they met. This time he seemed more upbeat. Seizing the moment, Keith went straight in with an ice breaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Shiro, I was going to invite you for a coffee, but I just don’t think we can be trusted around liquids of any kind,” he quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, you’re joking, but I’m beginning to think we’re jinxed. I’ve probably been cursed by some angry limb-spirit because I let them amputate my arm.” Shiro caught the look on Keith’s face and burst out laughing. “Don’t worry I’m perfectly...</span>
  <em>
    <span>well almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>...sane. When you grow up with a superstitious Japanese grandmother you learn at a very young age that spirits are everywhere and humans almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> do things to upset them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sounds a riot, you must introduce me.” Keith put himself right out there, not giving a damn if it made him sound forward or presumptuous. He’d set his sights on the main prize and nothing would stop him from attaining at least one date with this big beautiful man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alas, the great lady herself is no longer with us.” Shiro mused while patting his clothes with a napkin from his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry.” Keith could kick himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine really, I think she will be enjoying herself with all the other spirits, casting judgements out left right and center.” Shiro missed his grandparents, they’d raised him after his parents died early on in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you live nearby? I take this route sometimes, the atmosphere is nice in this neighborhood and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>eh</span>
  </em>
  <span>... great little food places around here,” Keith hinted, laying the groundwork for a future meet-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not too far, a couple of blocks east. I best get back, change my clothes.” Shiro didn’t really want to leave, hoping there wouldn’t be an awkward silence between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“East? Oh mind if I tag along, it’s on my way,” Keith lied, but he saw a distinct sparkle in Shiro’s gentle grey eyes, confirming a level of </span>
  <em>
    <span>interest</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that very much Keith,” he said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked half a block before the younger man gathered the courage to ask Shiro what happened to his arm, something he’d felt curious about ever since seeing his prosthetic in the grocery store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The simple answer is cancer, but the location and type of cancer is a bit more complex. Let’s just say, if they didn’t remove my arm it would have spread to the rest of my body and once it affected my organs the prognosis would be swift and grim.” Shiro spoke in a calm voice, his mind much more at ease since he’d changed therapists and found a place to offload his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’m sorry. That’s a tough deal. I can’t even imagine how I would cope with that.” Keith did the math in his head and realized the day he bumped into him at the clinic Shiro still had both his hands and he’d seemed in a hurry to get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘A lot of stuff on my mind’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He must have found out on that day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> “It began in my lower arm, tumors in the muscles. I had treatment twice and they gave me the all clear after the second time, but then six months later it returned with a vengeance, spreading to my upper arm. So, amputation was the only solution. I’m getting used to it now, but some days it feels like I still have my arm, or as they call it</span>
  <em>
    <span> the phantom limb</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Shiro scratched the top half of his prosthetic as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a really tacky horror movie...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m sorry man, sometimes I speak without thinking.” Keith cringed hard at his slip up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to go, he’s not going to want to date some insensitive idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro threw his head back and laughed loudly. Keith’s quick wit cheered him up. He didn’t want people to treat him differently because of his disability, he was still the same person on the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Keith, I needed a good laugh. You’re right, it sounds sketchy as hell and believe me it feels even weirder.” He shook his head, still smiling about Keith’s remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really like him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They carried on talking until they reached Shiro’s apartment block and came to a standstill outside the building. Neither wanted their walk to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...ehm, maybe we could-...” Shiro muttered, his nerves making him jittery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go out for dinner?” Keith jumped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, eh yes. Dinner sounds great. I guess we should exchange numbers or something.” All Shiro’s social skills had packed up and left months ago, he sounded like an insecure teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire away,” Keith beamed, phone in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged details and agreed to meet for dinner the following Friday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Keith walked away he couldn’t stop smiling. Not because he just bagged a date with a hot guy, no he felt genuinely happy, like this could be something more than just dinner. He felt a connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro stood in his apartment with a similar feeling, his face flushed with exhilaration. Friday couldn’t come soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t wait to see him again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💘💘💘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PW: “If I can just intercept. Shiro, earlier you said when Keith walked you home that’s when you ‘knew’. Would you care to elaborate a little on that? Give the readers an insight as to what you meant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith turned to stare at his boyfriend with a huge smirk on his face. “Yes Shiro, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “Very funny Keith. Honestly Peter, seeing him now I have no idea, I must have been thinking of someone else.” Shiro stuck his tongue out as Keith smacked his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “I hate you Takashi Shirogane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “Haha, no but seriously I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The way he spoke to me, our conversation, his voice, his appearance. When you know, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Shiro paused, as if lost in thought. Then he grinned and continued, “There’s a great scene in this movie I saw where a lady describes the first time she met her husband, how he crossed a room to talk to her. She said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘At that moment I knew. I knew the way you know about a good melon.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, I guess that’s like Keith, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> good melon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith suddenly looked away and quickly wiped his face, turning back to gaze at Shiro with tears still pooling in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t need to speak, his expression said it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💘💘💘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PW: “Thank you Shiro, that’s just perfect. So, when you’re both ready, shall we continue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Yes, but be warned, all previous food and drink chaos was nothing compared to this next part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “So, the fourth time we met…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Was a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “Our first...you took me to a Japanese restaurant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Oh god...yeah, I thought it might remind you of Japan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “I was born here, only went to Japan once as a child. Ah you meant well and you looked so cute when you realized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “I felt so embarrassed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “Things didn’t really go to plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “That’s putting it mildly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “The restaurant got evacuated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Fire...an accident with the flambé shrimp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “Yeah...I never did like that arm, too unpredictable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Well it definitely wasn’t flame resistant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “Hm...no...neither was the tablecloth...or the waiter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “We didn’t manage to save the arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “No, but Keith, you saved </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bumped shoulders, instinctively lacing their fingers to hold the other’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “We ended the night with ice cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “And a kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “You tasted like chocolate and cherries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “And you tasted like heaven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
  <span>💌~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The story of Keith and Shiro’s first </span>
  <em>
    <span>official</span>
  </em>
  <span> date had achieved legendary status amongst their friends and family. A story about mishaps, high drama and a date seemingly doomed from the start. To call it disastrous would be an understatement, but ultimately it had a happy ending and that’s why people loved it. In a funny way it gave them hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening began on a cringeworthy note with Keith’s presumptions about Shiro’s childhood and family heritage. He’d misunderstood when the big guy told him about being raised by his Japanese grandparents, assuming that meant he’d grown up in Japan. Keith thought eating at an ‘authentic’ Japanese restaurant would remind Shiro of ‘home’ and get him some kudos for a possible future date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize I wasn’t born in Japan? I’m American, born a couple of miles upstate from here.” Shiro said calmly, trying to hide his amusement at Keith’s mortified expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things went rapidly downhill from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a Friday night, the restaurant was at full capacity and having booked a table last minute meant they weren’t seated in the best location. Every time the waiter emerged from behind the bar he bumped against the back of Shiro’s seat. The big guy remained polite and pleasant about the situation, but after the fifth time it started to grate. Keith offered to swap seats, but Shiro’s tall frame meant he would have to move the table forward, making the situation even worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his quest to impress his date, Keith had pre-ordered a bottle of vintage sake, but when the waiter placed the expensive beverage on the table and began pouring it out Shiro revealed that he didn’t drink alcohol. Keith asked the waiter to remove the sake and replace it with two sodas, knowing full well he’d still have to pay for the rice wine later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro found it hard to relax with the waiter knocking his chair and the noise levels rising due to a large group of rowdy men in suits cheering every time one of them downed another shot. He still felt self-conscious about his prosthetic and struggled to control the motion functions, causing the arm to jolt and swing out at random intervals. With their recent track record for spillages, he tried to avoid using it for fear of knocking over their drinks and causing a scene. As a result his body language appeared guarded and tense. Something Keith mistook for irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to lighten the mood he tried to tell Shiro a few witty stories, raise a few smiles, flirt with him a little. It seemed to be working until once again the waiter caught the back of his chair. With a face like thunder Shiro shoved his seat back, intending to stop the waiter on his return, but in doing so he lost control of his temperamental prosthesis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith could only stare in abject horror as Shiro’s arm lashed out to the side, slamming into a chef at the next table serving flambé shrimp on a portable Teppanyaki hotplate. The man yelled in pain as the unruly prosthetic struck his elbow, causing him to accidentally tip a full jug of 80-proof flambé alcohol over the already flaming ingredients. The whole thing went up like a fireball with the blazing liquid spilling over the hotplate and both tables. Diners screamed, waiters flapped their arms, tablecloths and the chef’s apron caught fire, and amid all the chaos Keith witnessed something that almost made his heart stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro! Your arm!!” Kicking their table out of the way, Keith launched himself at the big guy, knocking him backwards in his seat. He crashed to the ground with his arm in flames as Keith clambered over him, smothering the burning limb with his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds the big guy lay motionless, consumed by shock. Coming back to his senses he gazed up at Keith kneeling over him, patting his arm. Their eyes met in a single moment of serene recognition, grateful for each other’s presence. Keith brushed Shiro’s hair from his face and it seemed like they would kiss, but then the reality of the situation kicked in and they both scrambled to their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should make a run for it. The manager looks pissed as hell and she’s pointing over here….don’t look at her, let’s go!” Keith snatched Shiro’s other arm and they both pushed their way through the horde of customers in a bid to escape the wrath of the seething restaurant manager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once outside they took off down the street, Shiro’s scorched prosthetic dangling loosely at his side. The mechanics had short circuited, meaning the arm no longer responded to the inbuilt chip designed to operate its motability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ducking into an alleyway they stopped to catch their breath. Both high on adrenaline they stared at each other and promptly burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell just happened?” Shiro exclaimed, still in mild shock that within the space of a few minutes his erratic prosthesis had quite literally caused their date to combust. He reached round and removed the offending limb, cursing as he threw it on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking useless piece of crap! I’m better off without it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith picked up the discarded arm and wrapped it in what was left of his coat. “These things cost a lot of money, who knows maybe someone can get it refurbished. Better to keep it for now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro felt warmth fill his chest at Keith’s humanity. His compassion touched the big guy’s emotions. Then it dawned on him that Keith had in fact just saved his life. God knows what horrific injuries he could have suffered without his quick reaction. That was the final straw as his laughter turned to tears, overwhelmed by such a selfless deed Shiro broke down as Keith pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Shiro, it’s okay. Let it all out. You’re in shock.” Keith squeezed him tight, feeling his heart racing as the big guy cried into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while staggered breaths and tiny sniffs replaced Shiro’s sobs. Keith released him from their hug and looked into his watery grey eyes. Shiro shivered, staggering back slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, sorry I feel a bit lightheaded,” he said, reaching to steady himself against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Low blood sugar. You need something sweet and I know just the thing, but first let’s get your jacket on, cover up that burnt sleeve. We don’t want anybody suspecting we’ve been anywhere near the restaurant.” Keith helped Shiro with his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair, straightening him out a little. “There, much better. Now, what do you say to some ice cream, there’s a place just at the end of this block.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, ..eh what about the arm? Oh look at your coat, it’s ruined. You must let me buy you a new one. It’s the least I can do ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>you saved my life</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I don’t care about the stupid coat. We can leave the arm here for now, pick it up later. I’ll hide it in that box over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the alleyway and headed over to the gelateria, where Shiro ordered his favorite double chocolate with amarena cherries and Keith opted for banana and caramel flavor. They sat in a booth and ate their sticky sweet treat, Keith’s violet eyes watching Shiro as he devoured the ice cream with a peaceful expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to fall asleep beside that face and know it will still be there in the morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Much as Keith wanted to stay with Shiro that night, he felt maybe the big guy needed to get some sleep and reassess things the following day. He’d need to sort a new prosthetic to replace the burnt one and probably get checked over at the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their ice cream Keith walked Shiro to his apartment, collecting the damaged limb on the way. They didn’t say much, just happy to be in each other’s company and still in a state of disbelief over the night’s events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is me...eh if you want to...</span>
  <em>
    <span>come inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Shiro mumbled, unsure if that was the right move. Part of him wanted Keith to hold him close all night, but he also just wanted to take a long bath and fall into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, I’m going to head home. I think we need some sleep and you’ve got stuff to sort out tomorrow. I’ll ring you in the morning if that’s okay.” Keith plucked at the big guy’s jacket, gazing up at him through soft dark lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sorry...it just slipped out.” Shiro blushed, sighing as he tentatively rested his forehead against Keith’s, longing for him to make the first move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man silently responded, reaching up to meet Shiro’s velvet lips. They kissed with a gentle urgency, tender yet full of longing for what lay ahead. Shiro felt something stir deep inside, a yearning to stay connected to this alluring human being who had acted so heroically and rescued him from harm. He wanted to kiss him over and over, run his tongue along the outline of his plump lips, search inside his mouth, taste him, feel him, hold him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never let him go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kiss may have only lasted a few moments, but it was enough to convince Shiro that they belonged together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to love him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every single day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Shiro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💘💘💘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Two weeks after the interview: February thirteenth)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, they put us on the cover!” Keith stared in disbelief at the glossy magazine. They looked relaxed and happy, caught unaware in a tender moment while the photographer pretended to check his settings. The picture showed Keith touching Shiro’s face, lightly brushing aside his untamable bangs while the big guy gave him a look of pure undiluted devotion. They looked undeniably in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew the photographer was acting cagey haha. That is a sneaky shot, but I love it. You look so beautiful, you could be a model.” Shiro kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, have you seen yourself? I don’t think I’ll be the one getting all the attention. What do you want to bet that the guys at the gym will be queueing up to get their picture taken with you? I better keep my eye on you in future, pretty boy.” Keith nudged his ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open it, I want to see the interview,” Shiro said, part excited and part apprehensive about how the edited version would look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, here it is. Haha they used your movie anecdote, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like a good melon</span>
  </em>
  <span>'. Ah it’s so cute Shiro.” Keith beamed as they read over the interview together, both laughing at the story of their first date and both wistful at the memory of that lingering kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They hardly edited any of it. I’m glad they kept the last bit. I think that’s my favorite part.” Shiro gazed at the words with happy tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah you big soft boy, I love you,” Keith cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too baby, I feel so lucky.” Shiro put his arm round Keith’s shoulders while he read the final part of the interview.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💘💘💘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “The fifth time we met...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Was the last time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “Yeah...that was the clincher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Back at the place where we first met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “You held my regular hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “While they fitted your new prosthetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “That was a keeper…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “Afterwards I didn’t want us to part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “He wouldn’t let go of my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “It’s true. I held it all the way back to my apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “It felt nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith: “Then you invited me in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro: “And you never left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💘💘💘</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>